Azaghâl VI
= Azaghâl VI = Lore The story of Azaghal VI begins in a small dwarven city named Polodrenost, translating to Strong Fortress, this was named by the elves of Lindon who frequently travelled their; this place was on the eastern side of Ered Luin in its foothills. Here came the birth of prince Azaghal VI, son of Azgrin, Lord of Polodrenost. Azaghal VI was born in the year FoA 134, the same day his grandfather had died. His father saw the resemblance between the two and named him after his grandfather, his grandfather was one of the greatest kings of Polodrenost, so Azaghal VI knew that once he became king that he would have to live up to his birth name and fill in the void left by his grandfather. This filled Azaghal VI with the need to be successful and competitive, for he needed to allow the name of Azaghal to stay untarnished. The early life of Azaghal VI was filled with the practice of smithery, and was taught by the greatest smiths in the city by orders of his father. By the time of his adulthood he was already known as the greatest smith in Ered Luin, even surpassing the great smiths of Nogrod. Not only had his knowledge of the forge grown, but his knowledge of the kingdom and its people had grown too. He began taking walks around the city and noticed that the people were living in poverty and took notice to the difference of mood from when he was a child to now. He found out from a poor miner that the current king Azgrin was enacting a dictatorship of Polodrenost and starving the people. Enraged by this Azaghal VI tried to overthrow his father, but had failed horribly, for his father had multiple guards clad in Blue steel armor lined with gold and silver, after his defeat Azaghal VI was banished from Polodrenost. After his banishment he travelled across the snowy landscape of Ered Luin and made it to Nogrod where he was able to start work as a smith. He only staid in Nogrod for a brief time before packing up and taking the road north to the ruins of Belegost where he met a group of sixteen, they were all planning on rebuilding the once great city of Belegost, desperate and low on food Azaghal VI joined them and being a descendant of Azaghal knew that it was his birthrite to rule Belegost. It took over 30 years for them to finish the construction of Belegost and was finished in the year FoA 217, but it wasnt them alone as the construction went on word spread to Polodrenost and Nogrod, many citizens of these two great kingdoms took the journey to Belegost and helped with the construction. By the end over 800 dwarves had helped with the construction and each one was given a sum of money by Azaghal VI, the current king of Belegost. Personality Azaghal VI's personality can be described mainly by four words strong-willed, competitive, defensive, and proud. Azaghal VI by nature is strong-willed because he has the determination to do what is right, whether he is consulted to do so or not does not matter to him all that matters is keeping the legacy of the Ered Luin dwarves pure and strong. He is very competitive also striving to show the people of Arda the might of the dwarven race and is determined to succeed even if the odds are stacked against him. Ever since he learned about his grandfather and of how great of a king he was, Azaghal VI has always been defensive about the dwarven race as a whole even if it is an insult towards his kin in the East he will always make sure to right the wrong done by whoever tried to sully the good name of the dwarves. Azaghal VI's one downfall is his pride, his pride above all else is one of his worst weaknesses, the reason he is so defensive and competitive is because he is too proud of the dwarven race to let it go tarnished and is always trying to better its name. Strengths Azaghal VI's biggest strength is his craft of Blue Dwarven tools, weapons, armor, and anything that has to do with smithing tools of metal. He is known throughout Ered Luin as the best smith and may be king, but he is also a teacher of his work to the small dwarves of his kingdom who are not yet skilled in the art of the smith. Aside from being a smith he is also a natural leader and is able to motivate people towards his cause and lead them through battle or through construction of halls. He is also able to persevere through tough conditions and able to live off of his natural surroundings. Category:Player Category:Broadbeam Dwarf Category:Dwarves